The present invention relates generally to satellite communications systems. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to an architecture for communicating between a user terminal and a communications network via multiple wireless communications links.
In a typical satellite communications system, a subscriber terminal transmits information to a hub via a satellite using a single forward radio frequency (RF) link and receives information from the hub via the satellite using a single RF return link. If either the forward link or the return link is interrupted between the satellite and the hub, the terminal is partially or totally disabled until another RF link can be established. Even if another link can be established quickly, the interruption in communications may severely impair the quality of service for applications such as digital television broadcasting. Another disadvantage of typical satellite communications systems is that the data rate is limited to the lowest data rate in the RF link, precluding many applications such as digital television. Even if higher data rates are available, they generally have a higher proportional cost compared to lower data rates.